


Happiness Your Own

by Hynessofdoom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hynessofdoom/pseuds/Hynessofdoom
Summary: Goh and Chloe are some awkward teenage Love struck fools, maybe a trip can get them to snap out of their gaze enough to know what they want
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Koharu | Chloe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Happiness Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> Can't belive there sint more of these two

**Ash’s Pov**

If you’ve ever met me, you’d say I don’t know much. But hey, I’m far more active to social cues then you might think, at least after Kalos. To really make sure I’m more aware and empathetic to those who surround me and to those I care about

But me and Pikachu both know, and hell, even the damn rocks know. Know what??

Man Goh is hopelessly in love with Chloe. I’m no grand matchmaker but it seems they have a special bond between people. I’ve always formed strong bonds with the Ladies in my life but this seems different then mere friendship.

It almost seems like some of the catching is too impress, and of course the giddy taunting and teasing, reminds me of Misty in a sense. 

Still, I need to help them somehow, I think they’d be a lot happier if they got together, but I’m only one dude. But I’m determined, and as a lie in Bed with Pikachu we are determined to help these two out somehow. I helped with Kukui and Burnet, and our Alolan Family. Now I can help them get together, but the question is how, how can I find a way???

**Goh’s Pov**

I wonder if Chloe has been coming around on Pokemon recently, I know she was really invested in Jinny and Feeby, but I don’t think she’s done a 180. It’d be real nice if she could be more interested, they surround us. 

Maybe If we just spent a day in Cerise Park, or at least an hour, I could help deepen the appreciation she has. I wonder if Ash had to deal with this before…..

Anyway, Me and Raboot are up late at Night, assembling my go to team, which was easy really. Raboot, Sobble, Farfecth’d, Sycther, Golurk and Raichu became what we were going with. A solid team in all respects. Of course I always seek more Pokemon, and the grand prize of Mew.

I do think I'd dip my toe into battling, get the full pokemon experience, although maybe non violent methods could be pretty fun.

I ought to do something with all the pokemon I’m catching..

Anyway as I lie awake my thoughts they drift back to Chloe, of course I’d do things for a friend, but how far ought I be willing to go. That’s gonna be another question for Ash when I wake up in the morning.

To bed..

**_(In The Morning)_ **

Once again, the sun comes up and the world still spins so that means it’s another day to catch Pokemon, a bunch of Pokemon.

As I get out of bed Raboot is still aloof, with the act of its hands in his pockets, typical behavior, while Sobble phases in and out of visibility. I also decide to bring along Farfetch'd and Scyther, just in case something happens. 

When I wake up Chloe is surprisingly in the Laboratory, getting something for school while Yamper stirs at her feet. I gotta catch a Yamper at some point. Regardless, I think I should say hi, It’s a nice thing to do, so I say Good Morning, and she’s on her way. 

I hope one day she finds her own way to enjoy the world of Pokemon, as it would suck for her to not be engrossed in the world around her. She doesn’t even need to be the professor, Parker could probably do that, and I’m pretty sure he wants to anyway.

Anyway Ash is fired up for a battle of some kind, always wanting to get ever closer to battling Leon. It’s admirable, but he’s like a runoff of his best traits. By watching him I can adapt his own style onto my own, and even surprise him like when I caught that Flygon.

As I get ready for another day ahead of me, I do take a glance at Professor Cerise, smiling like always, without an assignment today, we decide to go to Sinnoh. 

**_(Near Dinner time after coming home from Sinnoh)_ **

Alright, so I got some new pokemon, moving the goalpost closer to home

Sheldos

Parsichu

Combee

Murkrow

Gabite

These Sinnoh pokemon are a lovely new addition to Cerise park. However, I begin to see a shadow at the back of the room, is that who I think it is?

**Chloe’s Pov**

I’m going to go relay the message that dinner is ready, but it seems alarming the rate at which Cerise park is filling. I wasn’t even told to, just instinct I guess. But I walk through Cerise park to Goh and Ash. 

The foliage and green leaves along with Pokemon elicit a feeling of being out in the wild, and Yamper runs across to Goh. Who is looking in my direction, his features brough out more by the sunlight by a gleaming smile. 

More pokemon fill Cerise park then normal, which prompts me to say, “Five more in one day, huh”

Goh of course retorts with, “Oho, This isnt even the peak, ive just scrtahced the surface”

“Ha ha, hey The Professor has dinner ready”

Of course Ash immediately runs towards the door and makes a b-line for the dinner table without a second thought, Pikachu running and trailing behind him. Man is so dense.

Goh and I begin to walk back to the table, and notice something about his face, it’s contoting, warping almost, I wonder if i am really that much of a pain to him, that he’d be disgusted to even think about walking with me. Maybe he is deep in thought, but we just kind of awkwardly shamble out of Cerise park not saying a word.

**Goh’s Pov**

The silence is driving me crazy. Were slowly walking back to the house together, and both of us can’t be bothered to say a word, Ash at least has more on his mind, I’m thinking of Striking up conversation, gotta muster the courage.

“It seems you’ve taken more a liking to Pokemon now haven’t you”

Shouldn’t have said that. The color from her face seeps away as she thinks of a response, I’m getting yelled at for sure haha.

“Actually”, she begins to respond, “I think so, Pokemon are more interesting then I’ve been let on”

I could see color return to her face as I think of a response, the awkward pauses filled with long gazes. I see directly into her eyes, green and…

I can’t stand silence though, I quickly say, “That’s great”. Oh no. I’ve slipped up again, her face going white again, so much so that it appears faint marks of embarrassment begin to form. 

She says, “Still, I’m vying for a realistic lifestyle, there’s no way what you and Ash do right now is sustainable by any measure”, she says now smiling. The conversation then dies when we walk in the house and eat dinenr in Sielnce

**Ash’s Pov**

As I decimate dinner with veracity and power of a snorlax, Pikachu alerts me to the deadpan silence. Cerise is sitting at the table fiddling with a fork while The Mom and Parker generally sit still, and Chloe and Goh sit next to each other looking in opposite directions while playing with various utensils and picking at dinner. 

I don’t understand why they were so reluctant to eat. I really think they need some alone time, to really sort out these things if they get in the way of normal activities. And great, now I’ve slowed my roll, now they’ll know things are up if I, eater of worlds, stop eating. Pikachu bemoans noises of delight, and then concern as I slow my eating. The table reeking of dead silence. Even though this may elict more suspicion, I step out from my seat and slink off with Pikachu to somewhere else, to get my mind of my friends.

**Chloe’s Pov**

When one of the only things you know about someone is that they like eating, and then they stop, something is up. As Ash left the table my sensors to reality were put back on, as I saw a nearly full plate infront of me as Dad and Mom left the table and Parker was still finishing food..Goh also had a full plate, then Parker’s eyes widened and quickly finished his food, leaving me alone with Goh once more. Then we decided to eat. It felt weird, like a strange desire to be near each other but when we were we wouldn't say anything or even make eye contact, even though Yamper’s panting and Raboot’s grunts would convey otherwise. Goh’ looked at me confused in a break while eating, both us at a loss for words. 

It’s weird, why is it so hard to simply make conversation. 

**_(After Dinner)_ **

As I went off to my room Goh’s face could not leave my consciousness. Goh was there. And darn it he’s kinda cute. I doubt he feels the same way. My own thoughts betray me as I try to make my mind of him but can’t. I gotta strike up conversation with him somehow…

**Goh’s Pov**

It’s strange how dinner went, and I wonder why I couldnt say a word to her face. Ash still isn’t even back yet. My thoughts once more wander to Horace, and how badly I mistreated him in my head, and we were going to make right with each other and be friends again. I wanted to text him but it is kind of late. 

But being around Chloe has hade me feel strange, I just wish I could share the world of Pokemon with her, together. If the bond between People and Pokemon is strong, what say the bond of People and People…

**_(The Next Day)_ **

**Chloe’s Pov**

The words hit like a shock, but Ash was still not home, so Me and Goh are being sent to Cerulean City, is this some sick joke??

Like literally love city, gross, I don’t even know why??

I mean, what am I even gonna do there. I swear when Ash gets back….

Anyway, this I’ll be awkward, I hope I can just stare away from Goh and make idle conversation and not end up feeling like a hung backwards corpse.

At least Yamper is allowed passage with me…

**_(On the Plane)_ **

**Goh’s Pov**

Why why why…

I’m on a plane to Cerulean city and Chloe won't even speak, cmon, she’s gotta talk at some point

Silence, It irks me.

“Hey Chloe, doesn’t it seems that this is very strange, the Professor didn’t even tell us why we were going to Cerulean”

Chloe’s face then I swear almost lit up like a strobe light because literally she didnt anticipate me talking to her.

Talk about deep in thought.

She responded with, “Hmmm. Maybe it’s a Pokemon gift or something”, as she once again withdrew.

That could make sense but this was still weird, but I sat next to her as we were flying but it is nice I do grab her hand as we fly to the city

**_(Landing in Cerulean City)_ **

Well we’re here, in this city, with the teal blue waves and of course, plenty of water type pokemon, most of which I already caught in different places, but no matter, we’re here for one goal and one goal only. Uh, I don’t know, but he did mark where to go.

But as we walked around the city, we saw something going on, some kind of mass gathering, don’t know what there gathering for

**Chloe’s Pov**

I gotta know why all those people are outside that building, which looks like the Gym, I suddenly yank Goh’s hand to that direction, getting a, “When were you so interested in what’s going on”

I gotta know why they’re there, it doesn’t make any sense. I continue yanking and say, “Don’t you want to see what they’re all gathered for”

Goh seemingly relented, probably knowing we have all day but then said, “It’s just strange you’ve taken such initiative for something that’s probably Pokemon related, I thought you werent interested”.

When ever he says this I swear my face gets a little red, so I say, “Oh man be quiet about that”. And as he continues to inquire about my sudden interest into a stranger.

**Gladion’s Pov**

No one ever watches where there going these days. I don’t even know what I’m doing here, but being bumped into by like, these two people wasn’t what I had in mind,

I’m looking at the boy, The Hair, the hoodie, the sneakers, It all reeks of Ash, like this is his doppleganger.

The girl, aside from the hair, looks pretty much like my sister except she isn’t wearing leggings and a hat.

Man, it’s like these fools can’t see where they’re going. So, as they’re currently frozen in shock, I’m going to be classy and Ignore them.

But it looks like they’re struggle is continuing up the steps. Maybe there is a reason the rotom phone has a camera. Alright gotta start recording. 

The battle up the stairs has phases like, “On the road to my dream”, “Not interested in Pokemon” and “That was different”. It’s like this guy really is Ash from an alternate dimension, which based on what I’ve seen can be entirely valid, the only thing against this guy is that he doesn't have a pikachu, he just has a bunny thingy. Pokedex can’t take data while the camera is on though, maybe something to do with audio.

Anyway after they finally get up the steps, I grunt something under my breath and Umbreon lets out a cry of joy, as I hit end on the recording and the beep goes off, I’m satisfied.

**Chloe’s Pov**

That Jerk down there was recording that conversation, field with some childhood memories and jabs, Oh Man I’m ANGRY.

And I think Goh can sense the fumes and anger radiating off my face, as he moves near me and places his hand on my shoulder, I don’t know what to feel by this action. But I calm down regardless, and then we head inside. Wait, I look down below me and sure enough I’m holding hand, but uh, It doesn't feel half bad.

And when we are going to sit down, I see that guy who recorded us, I try to sit away from him but Goh springs loose and sits next to him, and he says in response, “Well I’m sitting next to the camera man, you can come join me”

**Gladion’s Pov.**

The lovebirds I recorded are sitting next to me, and they know this, anyway the show is about to start. The gym leader here, Misty, I know my sister has met her, but she is going to do some performance of some kind. The whole Pokemon Performing/Contests/Orientering/Showcase thing, never been quite my style, but this girl is. Anyway my thoughts move towards my seat neighbors. Looking at each other, with those glances and such, it’s just kind of off putting. I’m almost tempted to say “Get a room”.

Fuck it, I’m a say it anyway.

“Get a Room or”, I dangle the Rotom phone right in front of the male’s face. Like what’s he gonna do it, plus I got a strong pokemon team now, he don’t stand a chance

**Goh’s Pov**

What’s the guy’s deal here, I dunno, I think he’s like tempting us, anyway, I’m too good to fall for that, but Chloe is so mad and is saying things like, “Go battle hiim”. On the fifth cry of go Battle him I finally decide to showcase the fact I have a full team on me off to this edgy emo guy, and Chloe finally stops fuming. How does Parker control her rampant anger?

So The Gym Leader of Cerulean Gym, Misty come forward and talks about people and pokemon being together, man I’m sure Chloe hasn’t been hit over the head with those messages. Anyway I’m sure she’s fine

**Chloe’s Pov**

If someone says something about people and pokemon one more time I will literally scream. It’s cool and all but damn if the virtue signaling ain't obvious with some people. Now I’m sure Misty is a great person and all but I’m tired of hearing this message, and I also want her to hurry up so Goh and this jerk with the emo act can fight so Goh can win.

It just made me angry how that jerk lorded himself over us, I don’t want to be treated subpar then anyone else. Anyway I still look at Goh, completely enthralled with what Misty is doing, elaborate choreography with her water type Pokemon. She can really put on a show and honestly it reminds of me of Jinny and Feeby, it’s quite a site for sure

Then again Goh isn’t focused on Misty herself, but the Pokemon, I wonder why. Then again, somehow I’m glad about that, while that jerkface next to us is likcin his lips. Anyway, once it ends she goes into the backroom and I turn to Goh and then lovely Emo McAsshole, just to see if his smug look is still there, it is.

**Goh’s Pov**

Can she stop looking at Emo McAsshole, seriously, is she like aroused by him. The mere thought is disgusting, so I decide to start pulling her out of the seat, and then she almost taken a back responds with, “Goh, It’s rude to pull a lady without asking”. Is this flirting???. 

Anyway, I do see Misty gesture us to the back, and with that asshole lickin his lips again. 

Misty begins to speak, “So, Are you here for Cerise, we gotta delivery for him sent here?”

Chloe then responded, “yeah, I’m his daughter”

Misty then says “And you”, she points to me, “Are you her boyfriend or something?”

Part of me wants to say yes, but we both say no, just a friend.

Anyway we are led to the back where there are two excess Kanto starters, and she says Oak sent them to Sakuragi, a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur, and I eagerly want to take them, add them to my collection then I see Chloe.

She looks sullen, sad, I don’t think she should get the short end of the stick, I want to catch the Pokemon, but I think I should do something nice for once.

**Chloe’s Pov**

I’m taken aback, he gets the once in a life time opportunity to get two starters, and gives them to me. Not caring about Pokemon Girl. I’m flustered and I feel like a lighthouse has replaced my head and there’s a red radiance einating from all corners. I don’t know how to respond, and we leave Cerulean city speechless. 

**_(On the Plane)_ **

“Why did you give me the starters”, I inquire, “I thought catching all the Pokemon was your dream”

Goh then curiously replied, “I just think I needed to do something nice for a friend, I’ll get plenty of chances later”

‘Nice for a friend’. Huh, I do want to give them back, but when I do it becomes a natch of placing the pokeballs in each other’s lap fro around 15 minutes, I guess being Nice for a Friend impairs all judgement so I reluctantly accept this gift.

**_(Coming Home)_ **

As I come through the door to greet everyone including a now present Ash, Goh and I go to Cerise Park to release the, i mean my new pokemon from their Pokeballs. Yamper is once again Jealous that he has to share but that story everyone around us all knows well now. Haha. 

It’s just I told him to live a realistic life but he wants to follow his dream, those things conflict, but maybe once I find a dream I can mix the two.

**Parker’s Pov**

.I wonder if Chloe is better off with someone like Goh. They’re both good for each other, but I as a lowly younger person with no knowledge of these things couldn’t get them together, but I can help via the little ways.

I’m just trying to make my sister happy, and getting with a nice guy should help with that. She did seem happy with the outcome of the day.

And as we sit down to dinner there isn’t the awkward silence of before, they’re really talking to each other. Things about dreams and life and pokemon, and it’s all great stuff. 

**Goh’s Pov**

I see Ash more isolated as I continue my conversation with Chloe

“You see, Mew is the original pokemon, so technically if I catch Mew, I’ll catch every pokemon”

“What do you mean by original Pokemon”, inquired Chloe to my response

“Mew has the DNA of every Pokemon, it’s the original”

“Hmm, so it’s like an ancestor”, said Chloe in interest

“Exactly”, I said triumphantly, “And they say Dittos are actually failed Mew clones, there’s a whole conspiracy and everything”

“Conspiracy? You’ve lost me”, she said in a nearly completely flat tone

I do nudge myself closer in her direction, disrupting the flow of conversation and said, “Well, to those that believe, the theory is Realistic”

**_(After Dinner)_ **

We head out to the balcony and look at the sunset, just the two of us, it feels weird, but I don’t want this moment to end, it’s just the sunset and us. The two of us

**Chloe’s Pov**

It’s strange, this whole day.but for once, everything feels right, there’s no IF, there’s no being realistic about it.

I’m convinced this is what I want.

And I’m sure he does too.

It’s what we both want.

I know now.

I get near him a little bit too close to comfort for him and say, “What do you think of the sunset”

Goh struggles for a bit, walking back and says, “Well it’s really pretty”

Alright, he’s fallen into my trap, I can’t wait to claim my prize. 

“Goh, do you know what else here is very pretty”

He struggles to get the words out, and as he gets the word out, I move forward, and peck him on the lips leaving him blowing up like a lighthouse, his expression telegraphing it to the world.

Then he responds, “Geee, I didn’t expect that”.

“I’m just being honest”

“It’s not realistic though”, he chides back

“Urrgh”, as I once again circle round to complete the kiss.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am disgusted by the lack of fanfiction with these two, I think have just wrote the first Vermillionshipping oneshot on Ao3.
> 
> Maybe I'll write a Lemon as well, maybe...


End file.
